Edhessesas
Physical Area The Kingdom of Edhesseas covers an area of 180 thousand square miles. Of this, 39% (71 thousand sq. miles) is arable land, and 60% (108 thousand sq. miles) iswilderness. Population The Kingdom of Edhesseas has a total population of 10 million people. 'Settlements ' The largest city has a population of 52 thousand people, the second largest 26 thousand. There are 5 other cities of note in the kingdom, and 77 towns remaining population lives in numerous small villages, isolated dwellings, etc. Castles The Kingdom of Edhesseas has 216 active castles and 72 ruined. Of these, 173 castles and 54 ruined are in civilized lands, and 43 castles and 18 ruined are in the wilderness, along borders, etc. 'Faversham Town' Size The city of Faversham Town covers an area of approximately 866 acres, with a total population of 52 thousand people. Military Changing military tactics and the role of cavalry and artillery. In addition to military tactical and technological innovations during this period, chivalric military and religious ideals arose giving motivation for engagement in the ceaseless warfare. Architectural Architecture of a Romanesque style developed simultaneously in parts of France in the 10th century and prior to the later influence of the Abbey of Cluny. The style, sometimes called "First Romanesque" or "Lombard Romanesque", is characterised by thick walls, lack of sculpture and the presence of rhythmic ornamental arches known as a Lombard band. The Angoulême Cathedral is one of several instances in which the Byzantine churches of Constantinople seem to have been influential in the design in which the main spaces are roofed by domes. This structure has necessitated the use of very thick walls, and massive piers from which the domes spring. There are radiating chapels around the apse, which is a typically French feature and was to evolve into the chevette. Notre-Dame in Domfront, Normandy is a cruciform church with a short apsidal east end. The nave has lost its aisle, and has probably some of its length. The crossing has a tower that rises in two differentiated stages and is surmounted by a pyramidical spire of a type seen widely in France and Germany and also on Norman towers in England. The Abbey of Fongombault in France shows the influence of the Abbey of Cluny. The cruciform plan is clearly visible. There is a chevette of chapels surrounding the chance apse. The crossing is surmounted by a tower. The transepts end with gables. The Saint-Étienne located in Caen presents one of the best known Romanesque facades of Northern France, with three portals leading into the nave and aisles, and a simple arrangement of identical windows between the buttresses of the tall towers. Begun in the 1060s, it was a prototype for Gothic facades. The spires and the pinnacles, which appear to rise inevitably from the towers, are of the early 13th century. The Trinité Church of Caen has a greater emphasis on the central portal and the arrangement of the windows above it. The decoration of the towers begins at a lower level to that at Saint-Étienne, giving them weight and distinction. The upper balustrades are additions in the Classical style. The facade of Le Puy-en-Velay in Haute-Loire has a complex arrangement of openings and blind arcades that was to become a feature of French Gothic facades. It is made even richer by the polychrome brick used in diverse patterns, including checkerboard, also a feature of ceramic decoration of Spanish churches of this period. The profile of the aisles is screened by open arches, perhaps for bells. Angoulême Cathedral is another richly decorated facade, but here it is of dressed stone with sculpture as the main ornament. The manner of arrangement of the various arches is not unlike that at Le Puy-en-Velay, but forming five strong vertical divisions which suggests that the nave is framed by two aisles on each side. In fact, the church has no aisles and is roofed by domes. The figurative sculpture, in common with much Romanesque sculpture, is not closely integrated to the arched spaces into which it has been set. At Autun Cathedral, the pattern of the nave bays and aisles extends beyond the crossing and into the chancel, each aisle terminating in an apse. Each nave bay is separated at the vault by a transverse rib. Each transept projects to the width of two nave bays. The entrance has a narthex which screens the main portal. This type of entrance was to be elaborated in the Gothic period on the transepts at Chartres. The houses of the rich were made out of brick. However, brick was very expensive so many chose to make the half-timbered houses that are now commonly referred to as Tudor houses. Tiles were used on the roofs and some had chimneys and glass in the windows. These houses had two or more floors and the servants slept upstairs. With more money, peasants were able to afford better housing and many now lived in wattle and daub houses. {The taxes weren't high at the time} Wattle and Daub houses were taller and wider than the simple stick and straw houses. They also offered better protection from the weather. They were made by first constructing a framework of timber, then filling in the spaces with wattle (woven twigs). Finally, the twigs were daubed with mud which, when dried, made a hard wall. Food It differences in climate, seasonal food variations, political administration and religious customs that varied across the continent. Though sweeping generalizations should be avoided, more or less distinct areas where certain foodstuffs dominated can be discerned: * Garlic Cheese * Candied Horseradish * Blancmanger * Chopped Spinach * Emplumeus (cooked apples) * Hypocras (spiced wine) * Marizpan * Sobre Sauce In the south, wine was the common drink for both rich and poor alike (though the commoner usually had to settle for cheap second pressing wine) while beer was the commoner's drink in the north and wine an expensive import. Citrus fruits (though not the kinds most common today) and pomegranates were common around the Mediterranean. Dried figs and dates occurred quite frequently in the north, but were used rather sparingly in cooking. remained an expensive import in the north where oil of poppy, walnut, hazel and filbert was the most affordable alternative. Butter and lard, especially after the terrible blood-letting of the population during the Faimine, was used in considerable quantities in the northern and northwestern regions, especially in the north. Almost universal in middle and upper class cooking all over Edhessesas was the almond, which was in the ubiquitous and highly versatile almond milk, which was used as a substitute in dishes that otherwise required eggs or milk, though the bitter variety came along much later. Tax System System of raising money for royal and governmental expenses, taxes on personal property and income. Faith Oryjucism is base of Christendom during the medieval time. Holiday The Day of National Heros this holiday celebrates the arrival of winter and the heros of Murcia. It is marked with a candle ceremony, dancing, and a blessing ceremony. The candle used in ceremony to symbolize heros of the kingdom joining in and supporting their kingdom. Entertainment Jesters (A fool or buffoon at medieval courts), Mummers (Masked or costumed merrymaker or dancers at festivals), Minstrels and Troubadours, acrobats and jugglers and conjurers.Games were played by the Upper classes and the Lower classes. By adults and children. Different types of Games and Medieval entertainment fell into a number of different categories including Card Games, Board Games, Dice Games, Sporting Games and Children's games. *Chess *Alquerques - A classic period strategy game, an ancestor of Checkers *Dancing *Archery - Archery contests were especially popular *Bowls *Colf - the ancestor of Golf *Gameball - a simple football game *Wrestling Gallery 7-curiosidades-de-la-cultura-española-que-te-sorprenderán-1.jpg|Dancing spanish-tapas-and-sangria-on-wooden-table-mediterran-antipasti-1080x675.jpeg|Various of Food that they eat food.jpg|Royal SA-073-X2.jpg 050218-35-Architecture-Art-History-Romanesque-Medieval-Middle-Ages (1).jpg 800px-Krak_des_chevaliers15(js).jpg 800px-Périgueux_3.JPG Le_Puy_en_Velay_03.jpg Category:Locations Category:Edhessesas